1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hanger for supporting sound absorbing panels and a horizontally moving sound absorbtion wall made possible by use of the hanger.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, industry has become increasingly aware of noise pollution, and, consequently, there has developed the need for effective sound absorption systems. In the past, such sound absorption systems have generally been sound absorption panels attached to a supporting structure such as a wall. In many applications, however, sound absorption is required in the middle of an already constructed room, in order to isolate a sound source, but there is an additional requirement that the sound absorption system be movable in order to enable the continuation of an established flow of goods or traffic that had developed prior to the recognition of the need to isolate the sound emitted from the sound source. In the past, the only two methods useful for accomplishing this goal were to construct a new wall and use conventional sound absorbing panels, or else use some type of drapery material, depending from the ceiling of the building. Construction of a new wall is expensive, and the use of the mere drape provides many disadvantages in lack of sound absorption qualities and in cost and lack of strength of the material when it is required to span large vertical distances.
Prior to this time, there has not been developed an efficient sound absorption system which has all of the advantages of prior sound absorption panels but which is readily relocatable to meet the industrial needs. The new and novel system provided by this invention is the first known system to fulfill all of the needs of the industry.